nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Shot 2
|image= |released=July 20, 2009 |link=Nitrome.com |MAwards= |awards= |Levels=100 (50 Good, 50 Evil) |type=Main, Multiplayer |genre=Platform, Shooter |websites= |controls='Pink Angel (Primary Keys)' Movement Jump Fire Arrow Orange Angel (Primary Keys) Movment Jump Fire Arow |preq/seq='Preceding game:' Twin Shot |development= |credits='Artwork' Markus Heinel Jon Annal Programming Chris Burt-Brown Heather Stancliffe Music Dave Cowen |special=First to involve Mochi-coins content }} , better known as Twin Shot 2, is the sequel to Twin Shot and is the first Nitrome game to involve the MochiCoins. Like the prequel game, players control angels who defeat enemies using a bow and arrow. ---- Controls Player 1 Left and right arrow keys - Move Up - Jump Space bar - Fire an arrow Player 2 A and D - Move W key - Jump F key - Fire an arrow Good Levels The first 50 levels refer to the Good levels, while levels 51-100 refer to the Evil levels. Introduction "Once in a generation they come to wreak havoc in our land." (Dark things on one cloud, Angels on another.) "But with each passing, Twin Heroes are born to defend the kingdom!" (Arrow goes between three Dark Things.) "Will the new Champions be able to banish them back once more?" (Orange and Pink Angels give each other a high five.) Level 1 There are two Plant Creatures. Level 2 This level has two Onions. Level 3 This level introduces Blue Slime and Turquoise Slime, the blue slime with a different color scheme. Level 4 This level introduces the stone Blocks, opening platforms, and levers. This level has three Onions and two Plant Creatures. Level 5 The ground is all crumbling stone and there are eight Onions. Level 6 This level has fans blowing the Angels up into bouncy rocks and there are four Flying Blue Creatures. Level 7 This level has five Strong Creatures and eye platforms. Level 8 This level has stone Blocks and two Red Slimes, four Green Slimes, and two Dark Things. Level 9 This level has three Flying Blue Creatures. Level 10 This level has six Flying Blue Creatures and two Eye Platforms. Level 11 This level has two Purple Two Headed Dogs and four Green Slimes. Level 12 This level has three Dark Things and four Shield Dark Things. Level 13 This level starts off with three Blue Slimes. Level 14 This level has three Flying Blue Creatures. Level 15 This level has two Dark Things and three Helmet Dark Things. Level 16 This level has five Dark Things. Level 17 This level has three Flying Blue Creatures. Level 18 This level has four Plant Creatures. Level 19 This level has four Flying Blue Creatures. Level 20 This level has two Green Slimes, two Teleporter Blobs, and two Onions. Level 21 This level has two Dark Things and three Flying Blue Creatures. Level 22 This level has two Dark Things and a Carrier Dark Thing. Level 23 This level introduces the cloud, and there are two Plant Creatures, four Flying Blue Creatures, and a Dark Thing. Level 24 This level has two Theifs and two Plant Creatures. Level 25 This level has four Dark Things. Level 26 This level starts off with four Green Slimes, a Carrier Dark Thing, and a Red Slime. Level 27 This level has four Flying Blue Things, and three Onions. Level 28 This level has four Dark Things and three Plant Creatures. Level 29 This level has two Mouth Dark Things and two Carrier Dark Things. Level 30 This level has two Plant Creatures and two Onions. Level 31 This level has three Theifs. Level 32 This level has two Green Slimes and three Masked Men. Level 33 This level has three Mouth Dark Things. Level 34 This level has two Plant Creatures and Four Flying Blue Creatures. Level 35 This level has three Masked Men and one Helmet Dark Thing. Level 36 This level has two Purple Two Headed Dogs, one Flying Blue Creature, and one Bomb Flying Blue Creature. Level 37 This level has four Strong Creatures, seven Dark Things, and one Shield Dark Thing. Level 38 This level has four Onions, two Flying Blue Creatures, and one Rider Dark Thing. Level 39 This level has three Dark Things. Level 40 This level has two Flying Blue Creatures, one Plant Creature, and one Purple Two Headed Dog. Level 41 This level has one Flying Blue Creature (Bomb), the player has to jump on eye platforms to get to the top and shoot the creature. Level 42 This level has two Dark Things, one is in a happy face made out of Bouncy Red Rocks, the other is in a face with a frown made of crumbling Rock. Level 43 This level has one Red Slime, a Rider Dark Thing, three Dark Things, and one Carrier Dark Thing. Level 44 This level has three Masked Men, and all the rocks the Player can walk on will bounce you up. Level 45 This level has seven Dark Things, three Flying Blue Things ,and Clouds you can ride on. Level 46 This level has six Onions. Level 47 This level has seven Flying Blue Creatures, three Dark Things, and two Clouds. Level 48 This level has three Masked Men. Level 49 This level has two Rider Dark Things, two Green Slimes, and one Red Slime. Level 50 This is the player's Good boss, King Cloud. King Cloud will follow where the player runs, then he will shoot thunder at the ground. If King Cloud shoots the same area twice, there will be a hole, and if the player drops through it the player should try to hit King Cloud's eye, eithere by standing on crumbling rock, or by shooting it in midair. Then King Cloud will drop Coins and a Heart, then he will get electrocuted, and hover on the rocks, trying to hit you, then it will go back up, dropping bombs. Then King Cloud will repeat the process. After you hit King Cloud 3 times, he will blow up, and you will win the game. Good Ending Evil Levels Introduction "Below they plot and plan next time they invade us." (Dark things are talking to each other.) "But this time things are going to be different." (Angels are jumping down from heaven.) "This time we are coming to invade them..." (Angels touch ground with their bows pulled back.) "And break the cycle that has plagued us for an eternity." (The screen shows the Angel's angry eyes.) Level 51 In the first evil level, there are three dragons and a floor made of fans. Level 52 There are four Spiky Monsters, and the player must make them fall on the Hot Rocks to destroy them. Level 53 Although there is only one Dark Thing, the player must navigate a long ways through the level to get to it. Level 54 There are five Helmet Dark Things on convayer belts. Level 55 There are alot of Dark Things and one Fire Dark Thing. Some Dark Things will also turn into Beserker Dark Things if left alone too long. Glass rocks are also introduced. Level 56 There are eight Shield Dark Things and two Spiky Monsters. Level 57 There are six Fire Dark Things. Level 58 There are two Green Slimes and one Two Headed Thing. Level 59 There are two Demons, one in each section of the level. Level 60 There are five Dark Things, Convayer Belts, and Spikes. Level 61 There are four Spiky Monsters on elevator platforms. Level 62 There are nine Flying Blue Creatures here and hot rocks, meaning the Angel must stay on the elevator. Level 63 There four Fire Dark Things and two Green Slimes, each in its own section. the level is shaped like a Skull, too. Level 64 There are nine Pitchfork Demons, who can spear the Angels if they are directly above or below them. Level 65 There is a Bomb Flying Blue Creature and two Fire Dark Things. Level 66 There are two Pitchfork Demons, each in its own space. Level 67 There are three Dark Things and two Dragons. Level 68 There are two Green, two Red, and two Blue Slimes. Level 69 There are five Dark Things trapped in a box with the Angel. Level 70 The Player gets a new type of Cloud and must use the lightning to kill a large number of Bomb Flying Blue Creatures. Level 71 There are eight Dragons and a maze of elevator platforms. Level 72 There are five or more Fire Dark Things. Level 73 There are three Green Slimes and Two Flying Blue Creatures. There are alot of red blocks here too. Level 74 There is a Spiky Monster and a Two Headed Thing. Level 75 There are Two Shield Dark Things, Plant Creatures, and Dragons. Level 76 This level contains three Pitchfork Demons and three Fire Dark Things. Level 77 There are eleven Pitchfork Demons. Level 78 There are eight Bomb Balls and two Bomb Flying Blue Creatures. Four of the Bomb Balls are at the top of the stage and require some climbing and for the Bomb Flying Blue Creatures to be defeated. Level 79 There are two Green Slimes and two Blue Slimes. The platforms and levers need to be used very carefully to quickly beat this level. Level 80 Between rows, there are bombs, alot of Plant Creatures, and Living Gaps to make them fall. Level 81 There are four Fire Dark Things and eight Teleporter Blobs. There are alot of metal blocks, making the level very difficult to climb. Level 82 There are four new Boomerang Dragons. Level 83 This level has two Bomb Flying Blue Creatures and three Flying Blue Creatures. The only way to acess them is to climb the golden platforms, too. Level 84 There are four Spiky Monsters and five Plant Creatures. note that the Plant creatures will all fall on the hot rocks and die eventuly. Level 85 Level 85 contains Living Gaps on each platform and four of each type of Dragon. Level 86 There is a Purple Carrier Dark Thing, A Shelled Thing, A Flying Blue Creature and a Comvayer belt moving from the Hot Rocks to the player. Level 87 There are three Plant Creatures, and a Dragon. The floor is made of Spikes and Eye Platforms. Level 88 There are three Bomb Balls, two Teleporter Blobs, and two Green Slimes. Level 89 There are three Demons and walls made of bouncing rocks. Level 90 Here, There are two Dragons, a Rider Dark Thing, and one of each kind of Helmet Dark Thing. This level is very hard because the fans on the floor push the Angels into the Dragons and The Helmet Dark Things. Level 91 This level has three Demons and the upper half of it is made of Gray Rocks. Level 92 There are three Fire Dark Things, a Pitchfork Demon, and two Cloud Dark Things. The Angel can also get in a cloud. Level 93 There are two Plant Creatures and two Spiky Monsters. Level 94 There are two Flying Blue Creatures, Hot Rocks and Fans. Level 95 There are five Dark Things, three to four Cloud Dark Things, and two Flying Blue Creatures. Level 96 There are four Shield Dark Things and four Pitchfork Demons on rows with Hot Rock ceilings. Level 97 There are three Two Headed Things on small, inacessable platforms, which means the player must fall to kill them. Level 98 There are four Spiky Monsters on Glass Platforms. Level 99 There are alot of Cloud Dark Things, but the Angel gets one too. Level 100 The Angels fight the Evil boss Flying Fire Monster. The Angels must use the Bats as platforms and shoot its eye, then shoot it on the ground when it turns to stone, until it breaks. Evil Ending Interactive Objects *'Cloud' - Clouds let the player fly and shoot lightning in the evil levels. *'Treasure Chest' - When shot, a large number of silver and gold coins fly out. *'Fans' - Will make the angel fly up until it hits a roof. *'Conveyer Belts' - Will move anything that touches them. *'Switches' - the Angels can stand on the switches. *'Arrows' - After the player has shot an arrow into the wall, they can stand on it for a short while. Rocks All rocks that can be stuck to by a normal arrow can be blown up by bomb arrows. *'Blue Rock' - The player cannot jump through this rock *'Red Rock' - This stone is really bouncy and will bounce Angels if touched. *'Normal Rock' - The player can jump through all these rock this colour. *'Crumbling Rock' - This rock will crumble when walked upon, it can also be jumped through it. *'Metal Rock' - These rocks deflect arrows of all kinds. *'Hot Rock' - These are the only way to defeat Shelled Things. *'Glass Rock' - These resemble metal rocks but are destroyable with normal arrows. *'Bouncing Platforms' - Landing on these makes the player bounce. Red ones bounce the player higher *'Eye Platform' - Will be solid half the time. *'Wood Platform' - Use switches to use these blocks. *'Gold Platform' - Find the switch then shoot an arrow at it, the Angels can stand on these platforms until the arrow disappears. *'Moving Box' - Use the angel to push these or use an arrow to push them. *'Down Rocks' - These will let the angels down, but not up. *'Moving Rocks' - These red rocks will move. *'Bats' - After the player has shot a bat, they can stand on it. Pick Ups *'Gem' - 500 points *'Silver Coin' - 50 points *'Gold Coin' - 100 points *'Power-Ups' - See the main article for more information on each one individualy. They can boost the player or the player's arrows abilities and power. Some are exclusive to Cheats N' Treats. *'Bronze Coin'' - These coins only appear in a bonus level and they are worth 1 point *'Switch Player pick up' - This power up is marked by half of the orange and pink Angel side by side,when the player picks this up the first and the second players switch their Angels, this is only available in Multiplayer mode. *'Time Disk' - Shoot an arrow at this and the player will get more time for the bonus level. Hazards *'Spikes' - If the angels land on these they will lose one life. *'Hot Rocks' - If the angels land on these they will lose one life. *'Bombs' - Bombs take about 3 seconds to explode. Be sure to stay away. *'Unlit Bombs' - If the angels touch an unlit bomb it will light taking 3 seconds to explode. Enemies Trivia *The Plant Creatures and Onions bare a resemblence to the titular characters and their homes respectively in the game Pikmin. *Just like there are some enemies only available in evil, there are also some in good. These include Masked Men, Strong Creature, King Cloud, Mouth Dark Thing, Thief, Onion and Blue Carrier Dark Thing Category:Main Games Category:Twin Shot Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Games Category:Twin Shot Category:Platform Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Games with Mochicoins content Category:Articles with missing sections Category:Sequels Category:Games with Cheats N' Treats contenct